In wireless communications, techniques exist to improve spectral efficiency. For example, receivers are provided with hardware which carry out techniques such as QR demodulation, or MLD (maximum likelihood detection). However, many of these receivers are complex.
Further, present receivers in wireless communication systems need to be able to demodulate transmitted data with a variety of different methods. For example, in current LTE (Long Term Evolution) systems, a receiver must be able to demodulate data from a number of modes, for example: 2 transmit-2 receive antenna (2×2) multiple input-multiple output (MIMO) systems; 1×1 single input-single output (SISO) systems; 1×2 receive diversity (Rx diversity) systems; 2×1 or 4×1 space frequency block codes (SFBC); 4×2 or 4×2 SFBC; and 4×2 or 2×2 spatial multiplexing (MIMO).
A receiver which can accommodate all of the above modes is complex to implement in hardware and results in a large chip size.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a method of demodulating transmitted data which can demodulate data transmitted via a number of different modes but is less complex than existing demodulation methods.
It will be appreciated that a reference herein to any matter which is given as prior art is not to be taken as an admission that that matter was, in Australia or elsewhere, known or that the information it contains was part of the common general knowledge as at the priority date of the claims forming part of this specification.